Fearless
by SunLover
Summary: It's a Flack/OC matchup. Det. Elizabeth Saver discovers everything she is looking for when she moved to NYC, but is she ready to accept the 'real' her? Can she just let herself live without fear and regret? NEW CHAPTER! Please review!
1. High Priced Jewellery

**Hey...I'm new- go easy on me! **

**This is a flashback-type thing. This is not present day, but a bit of background as to how Elizabeth Saver (who I created) and Flack know each other/form a friendship/relationship. **

**___________________________________________________________  
**

Elizabeth was called to work late one afternoon along Madison, near West 36th. As she got closer to the scene, she noticed Flack speaking to another police officer, below him lay a body of a women. She got closer and ducked under the crime scene tape. She approached the body, setting down her kit. The women looked no older than 30 and was clearly shot in the chest. Elizabeth put on gloves, crouched down and gently lifted the women to check for a through and through shot. Luckily, the bullet was still inside the women and would hopefully prove to be useful. She turned to grab an evidence bag out of her kit, as Don walked towards Elizabeth and the body.

"Hey. No ID on her yet. She wasn't carrying a purse, so I'm guessing robbery."

Elizabeth nodded, glancing around the street. "Yeah, what woman doesn't carry a purse."

"She _was _carrying this necklace however." Don knelt down on the other side of the body and pointed to a necklace clutched in the woman's left hand. Elizabeth reached over and slid the necklace out of her hand.

"Oh. My God," Elizabeth said, running her gloved fingers over the diamond heart pendant.

"Yeah, pretty fancy."

"Fancy alright. This is a David Fenton Limited Edition Diamond Heart Eternity necklace," Elizabeth retorted, her eyes still wide.

Flack raised an eyebrow, in shock. "I didn't take you for someone who knows an awful lot about high-priced jewelery."

Elizabeth smiled. "Yeah, I walk past David Fenton Jewelers everyday on my way to work. This necklace is in the window, it practically blinds me every time. I secretly want one of these," she said, lowering her voice and looking at the necklace one last time before placing it in an evidence bag.

Don smirked. "What, that boyfriend of yours, Saver, not good to you?"

Elizabeth stopped, the evidence bag half way sealed. She blinked several times, looking at the ground. "I…don't have a boyfriend," she told him, slowly, still looking down.

"Oh," Don replied, and Elizabeth wasn't sure of he was purely surprised or just pretending.

Elizabeth stood up after placing the sealed bag in her kit. She tugged at the hem of her shirt, a nervous reaction. "Why would you think I had a boyfriend?"

"I don't know," Don stammered a little. "I just thought you did."

Elizabeth smiled, nervous, but confused. "Really? Wait. Was that your stupid way of finding out of I had a boyfriend?" Don bit the inside of his cheek, and Elizabeth caught this act of restraint and smiled at him. "'Cause you musta known that I didn't."

Don shrugged his shoulders. Elizabeth couldn't let this go. "Did you really think that I did?"

"I thought," Don began, "how could you not?"

Elizabeth scoffed. "You liar! Stop…being so nice…you, nice…person. You." Don laughed, and Elizabeth laughed back.

Mac, who appeared out of nowhere, set his kit down with authority. "Is there something funny about this crime scene?" Elizabeth's and Don's laughter faded into smiles, which quickly turned into the straight, professional faces of detectives who where there to do a job.


	2. Casual Friday

**This is still in flashback mode! ...Just laying a little bit of the Elizabeth/Flack foundation. Again, hope you like. Comments/suggestions are always welcome!**

**I got a comment regarding the time line of this story and honestly, I hadn't thought of that. All I know is that these "'scenarios" happened in the past, and eventually I'll get to present day. However, I guess I could say that this part happened a few months after Chapter 1. I can tell you, if it clears things up for some people, that Elizabeth and Flack have known each other for years. And their friendship started years ago.**

** I appreciate the suggestion- I hadn't realized it may have been a bit confusing. Thanks.  
**

**__________________________________________________  
**

She'd heard the scream, just as the songs faded from one to another on her iPod. Elizabeth was jogging through the park on her day off, enjoying the hot summer sun. She wore a blue tank top and black running shorts; her iPod on her arm, her hair tied up in a pony tail. The scream, came from a women standing next to a garbage can off to Elizabeth's left. Elizabeth slowed down and made her way over to the women. She removed the headphones from her ears and hung them around her neck.

"Hi… I'm detective Saver… Is everything Ok here m'am?" Elizabeth asked the women, who was clinging to a younger girl, who Elizabeth immediately assumed was her daughter, as the two shared the same facial features, and soft, faded, red hair.

"You're a cop?" The daughter asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "Well, I'm with the crime lab…" She lifted up the edge of her shirt to show the women her badge. "What's the matter, here?"

"There's a ….a…hand, in the trash." The women sputtered, clearly upset. She covered her mouth with one hand and pointed to the garbage can with the other.

Elizabeth stared at the garbage can, which was now surrounded my people. "A hand?"

The women nodded, then burst into hysterics. "I was throwing my coffee cup out, and… I saw it. A hand!"

Elizabeth went over to the garbage. "Hey! Back up, please. NYPD." A few people moved. Elizabeth peered inside the trash can. There was indeed a bloody severed hand atop the heaping pile of trash. "Ok, people, seriously. This is now a crime scene," Elizabeth said. "Clear out."

"Hey!" One man yelled. "We just wanna see it!"

Elizabeth gave the man a funny look. "You wanna see it, huh? A bloody severed hand?"

"Yeah! C'om on, it's cool!"

"Cool, huh? That's cool? No! Get out of here," she told the man, as the remaining people scattered. She asked the women if she had a phone she could use to call it in, after all it was her day off. She wasn't prepared, nor expecting to literally run into a crime scene that morning. She should have known better.

When Mac arrived, with Flack and Hawkes, he asked Elizabeth if she'd moved the hand at all.

"Um, no," she replied. She looked down at her attire. "I, uh, decided against binging my kit jogging with me today….on my day off!"

Mac smiled. "Right." He snapped on some gloves and gently removed the hand from the trash can.

"Do you think there's a body to go with this hand?" Elizabeth asked, as Mac examined the hand. He handed it to Hawkes.

"We'll know as soon as we take the prints."

Elizabeth nodded, and placed her hands on her hips, as Flack approached. "Don't you think you're taking the whole casual Friday thing to a new level, there, Saver… tank top, shorts…" Flack commented, his eyes eying Elizabeth, top to bottom. He smiled.

"…Running shoes," Elizabeth said, bending her knee, raising her foot. "I was jogging, when I heard a scream. It's my day off you know."

Flack smiled sympathetically. "Well, who interrupted your freedom? That women there?" Flack nodded towards the women, who founded the hand, now sitting on a bench nearby, with her daughter.

"Yeah. Not her fault though. Bloody hand where you don't expect it- pretty traumatic."

"You talk to her yet?"

"Not officially, this outfit doesn't come equipped with any sort of- you know. Paper or pen."

Flack laughed, and held up his notebook. "Ah. My job anyway."

Elizabeth smiled. "I have a feeling I'm stuck with this one now, I should head home and change."

"You can't work in that? No?"

There was something about Flack's voice and those words, combined with his charming smile and warm presence that made her stomach flip flop. She smiled. "I should shower. I'm all sweaty."

Immediately, Flack raised his eyebrows and a boyish smile crept across his face. Elizabeth wished she hadn't said that. She realized she may have added fuel to his already lit fire. She smiled as she turned to leave. She caught Flack smiling too. Ehh, Maybe a little fuel was OK.


	3. Rain and Tears

**Still in flashback. I guess this wold have been anther few months from the last chapter, maybe six months or so. Again, thanks for the suggestion, Axellia. :) Hope that helps!  
**

**_______________________________________________________________________________  
**

Elizabeth bumped into Stella by the elevators. "Hey, you haven't seen Flack have you?"

"Not lately. Why?"

"Oh, we were supposed to grab coffee after work…he was supposed to call me. I've been calling him, but there is no answer."

"Huh." Stella said, a smile on her face. "Coffee?"

"Yes. Coffee. Why?"

Stella still smiling, replied, "Nothing. No, I haven't seen him. Have you tied the station?"

"I was just about to. Thanks." She pressed the down button on the elevator. One was waiting.

"Have fun," Stella said, as she walked towards Mac's office.

"Uh huh," Elizabeth replied, laughing, backing into the elevator.

She reached the front lobby of the building and tried phoning Flack again. Still no answer. She sighed and headed to the front door, dodging the people running inside. It was raining, she noticed as she got to the huge glass doors.

"Perfect, " she muttered under her breath. She slipped her phone into her coat pocket and pulled her collar up tighter around her neck. She had a hand on the door, ready to venture outside in the cold wet rain, when she noticed a familiar truck parked just down the street. She was sure it was one of theirs. Hoping that it was Flack by some miracle, she pushed open the door and walked quickly threw the heavy rain to the truck. Sure enough, she found Flack sitting the driver's seat. She knocked on the window, then checked the door. It was open. She climbed inside.

"Whoa, man. Is it ever coming down hard!" Elizabeth said, brushing strands of soaked hair out of her face. Flack, who was turned slightly with his back to Elizabeth said nothing. His phone, she noticed was held in his hand.

"Flack? I tried calling you. Is everything alright?" She asked, knowing immediately that everything was not.

Flack continued to stare out the window. Elizabeth noticed a single tear roll down his cheek and fall onto his coat. Never having seen Don like this, a lump grew in her throat; she was confused, scared, unsure.

"Don?" She reached over and placed her hand on his and squeezed. "What happened?" She knew, whatever it was, it could not have been good. Never had she seen Flack get emotional like he was; he had been crying, hard. She had no idea why, but she knew that he needed someone. Hopefully, Flack would be okay, with that someone being her.

Don's bottom lip began to quiver as he spoke. "My dad. He just died. He died." Elizabeth moved as close as she could to Flack in the truck, the console between them. She was shocked. She didn't know what to say, and she knew that anything she did say, wouldn't fix things. Nothing could. But Elizabeth knew she wanted to try. She wanted, more than anything, to be there for him.

"My mom called from the hospital. My dad had a heart attack." Don turned to Elizabeth. "A heart attack. Just suddenly, and like that, he's gone." There was silence for a moment, then Don continued. "And, she wants me to come to the hospital now. And I can't. I don't wanna see him like that, have those…things… machines… him lying there…" He rubbed away a tear. "I don't want that to be my last memory of him, ya know?"

Elizabeth nodded; she understood. She moved closer. The rain hammered down on the roof and windshield of the truck, making it near impossible to see out. The windows began to fog up.

"But, then, if I don't go, it's like I wont get to say goodbye. God!" Don's voice cracked slightly. "I don't think I even remember what his voice sounds like…now I'm never gonna hear it again."

Elizabeth's eyes welled up with tears. "Don…you'll never forget what he sounds like, or what he looks like. His laugh, his facial expressions…You'll always remember that, you cant forget it. Don't worry about forgetting it." They sat in silence.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do, Elizabeth, I don't know."

"That's OK. You don't have to know. This…this, isn't supposed to be easy and it's OK that it's not." She paused. "I do think you should go to the hospital. Be with your mom, she probably needs you right now."

Don nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know you're right."

"Do you want me to drive you?"

Don looked at Elizabeth and she knew that look. "I don't mind," she told Flack. She smiled slightly, "Why don't we switch places." The two slowly unlocked to their doors and got out. The rain was still pouring down; the cars on the street splashing water everywhere. They met in front of the truck, Don handing over his keys.

"Hey…" Elizabeth said, comforting Flack in anyway she could. He fell into her, Elizabeth wrapping her arms around him, the rain soaking them both. "I'm so, so sorry Don."


	4. Chow Mein and Drunk Blondes

**Present-day, about two months after the last chapter, so two months after Don's dad died. Hope this is making sense. **

**Thanks to those who have been reading and commenting. It means a lot that you take the time! I'm real nervous about letting others read my writing, but I feel better knowing someone out there likes it! :) **

____________________________________________________________________________________

Elizabeth ran out of Mac's office towards the elevators. She doubled back to the layout room, when she realized she was still wearing her lab coat. She hung it up, quickly, and walked back to the elevators. She nearly ran into Flack as he rounded the corner. "Hey! There you are. You have a sec?" She asked, slightly breathless.

"For you, I have ten." He smiled. She melted. "What's up?"

"This." She handed over a sheet of paper, fresh from the printer. "A lead on a possible witness."

"Karla Brown…" Flack, said, reading the paper. "She works at Chris Downey's office?"

Elizabeth nodded, smiling. "Yep. Funny, she didn't mention that last time we talked, huh?"

Flack smiled back. They both headed for the elevator. Flack spoke as Elizabeth pushed the button. "You, uh, doing anything for dinner?"

Elizabeth paused, her mouth half open. "Tonight, you mean?" Don nodded. "Um. Well." Elizabeth didn't know what to say. She was pretty sure this was Flack asking her on a date. She, deep down, honestly, didn't think he liked her that way. She wasn't his type. She was a good-friend type. Not a girl-to -date -type. "I'm working the late shift tonight…so…I'll be here for dinner." She bit her lip and looked down. The elevator arrived with a chime and they stepped aside for two lab techs to exit, and then both stepped inside. Flack pushed the button and the doors closed. There was silence for a brief moment.

"Oh. You like Chinese, right?"

Elizabeth looked at Flack. "Yeah," she answered carefully.

"Egg rolls?"

"I like egg rolls, yeah…"

"Anything else?"

Elizabeth laughed, confused. "What, uh, what are you doing, what is this?"

"I thought I'd bring some take-out over, around 6:30-ish. Anything else you want? Speak now or forever hold your peace…"

Elizabeth laughed. "Chow mein, I like chow mein."

Don nodded. "Done."

"And fortune cookies."

"Of course." He smiled.

Two weeks later, Elizabeth and Don went out for drinks and watched the Ranger game in a bar packed full of hockey fans. They laughed, joked, and nearly cried when the Blue Shirts lost it in a shoot-out. Three days after that, they had a quick cup of coffee before they both started work. They had a series of "non-dates". Neither one actually brought of the word "date", but they definitely were seeing a lot more of each other outside of work.

They met up one night at a crime scene outside a seedy looking bar. Flack gave Elizabeth and Danny a run down of what supposedly happened and who the victim was. Danny took to photographing the scene while Elizabeth crouched down to look at the body. The vic was a man in his forties, with sandy brown hair, and a nasty gash to his temple.

"You have any idea about what he's covered in?"

Elizabeth looked up; Flack was standing above her. She ran a gloved finger over the collar of his suit. She gently rubbed her fingers together. Softly, sparkles fell. "Some sort of glitter? I don't know how that got here, in the middle of the street. Maybe this isn't the primary crime scene?" She reached for a swab to collect a sample of the glittery dust.

"I cant find a blood trail, or anything to indicate that he was dumped or dragged here," Danny called from a few meters away.

"Do we have any witnesses?" Elizabeth asked Flack, standing up. He shook his head.

"It was chaos when I arrived. Most people I think, fled. I did talk to a bar a manger. He was good for nothing, though."

Elizabeth put her hands on her hips. Just then, a group of girls exited a bar next door, their laughter filling the dark, street, lighting it up, like a flood light. Elizabeth took in the details; she was trained to do so. Three of them were blonde, one was brunette, Elizabeth noticed right away. They seemed to be dressed to the nines; their high heels clanking on the pavement. One of the girls, the taller of the four, was wearing a tiara, and a pink feather boa. "You are too crazy," one was saying to another. They all erupted into laughter again. Elizabeth noticed Flack watching them too, and as she did, she saw one of them stop and stare back at him.

"Whoa! Don? Is that you? Small world. What are you doing here? Listen," she went on, loudly, "I had a really good time the other night. Or was it a few nights ago? Oh God. I don't know. But, I had fun, didn't you?" The girl, one of the blondes, came over, her walk a little unsteady. Her purse kept sliding off her shoulder. Don walked to meet her at the crime scene tape. He ducked under and the two of them spoke for several minutes; occasionally the blonde would touch his arm. She looked concerned, but also flirty. She nodded intensely several times before they parted. "Listen, Donnie. I'll call you tomorrow or something. Good luck tonight. I know you'll get…whoever did this. You're a good detective, Donnie. A good detective…" she trailed off, as the girls took off down the street.

Don came back to the body where Elizabeth was still standing. "A friend of yours, Donnie?" Elizabeth asked, smiling, trying to hide her emotions.

"Oh, don't start. She's uh… just a…"

Elizabeth shook her head. "You don't have to explain her. It's OK. She give you anything good?" Don's eyebrow rose. "I mean, did she hear or see anything?"

"Oh. No. Nothin'."

Elizabeth sighed and wondered if what the girl said about her and Don being together a few nights ago was true. Her and Don were getting closer, but not too close. Elizabeth made sure of that. She wasn't ready to dive head first into anything. Especially something that would leave her so vulnerable, and put her at risk of getting hurt, like just had. She shook her head, in frustration. _This_, she told herself, _is why you don't take these kinda risks. _


	5. I Don't Wanna Get Hurt

**A few days later...**

**Thanks again to everyone who has been posting comments. :)  
**

**________________________________________________________________________  
**

"I was thinking," Elizabeth said out loud, as she, Danny and Flack walked down the hall of the lab. "Maybe it's not connected at all. Maybe it has nothing to do with anything. Maybe we're just wasting our time."

Danny looked at her, adjusting his glasses. He stopped short and stared, eyebrows raised. "Liz, it was found _on_ the vic. You're telling' me that you don't think it's somehow connected?"

"I know I sound crazy, but so far we haven't been able to connect it to anything or anyone for that matter, the only DNA we got was the _vic's. _I just think maybe, we're placing too much emphasis on this."

"No, no, maybe you're right…" Danny looked at Flack then back at Elizabeth. "I'm gonna go catch up with Adam."

"So, _I _was thinking that we should catch the Ranger game tonight. They're 0 for 4, but I think tonight's the night they break that loosing streak. Whaddya think?"

Elizabeth pulled at her shirt hem and smiled. "Well, first of all, yes, I do think tonight's the night. Columbus? Forget about it, it's in the bag. Secondly…" She paused and drew a breath. "And more seriously. I don't think I can."

Don looked at her, confused. "What?"

"I just can't." Elizabeth replied, her hands now in her pocket of her blazer trying to hide her nerves. She didn't know what else to say.

"You're turning down the Rangers? Me and the Rangers?" He brought a hand to his heart and feigned a look of pain.

_Stop making me smile, _Elizabeth thought. _Please stop. _

"What's this about?"

"It's not about you…or the Rangers," Elizabeth added quickly. "It's me." She shook her head.

"So this is a 'it's not you, it's me' thing?" Don looked puzzled and was growing quite agitated, not know what was going on, but still trying to keep his humour.

Elizabeth nodded, not looking direct at Don. "Yeah. And I mean it. It's me… and I just don't know if I'm ready for this…if this is what I want… now. And, I don't think this is what you want." Elizabeth caught Don narrowing his eyes, sudden anger flashing in them. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off quickly. "And I don't want you to finally realize that this isn't want you want, say, a month from now, and leave me…leave me…" she searched her brain for a word suitable, "hurt. Leave me hurt. I don't wanna get hurt." She glanced at Don briefly, then tuned her attention to the tiled floor.

"I thought you said this wasn't about me? Now, you have me hurting you, leaving you?" Don glared at Elizabeth; she could hear his own hurt in his voice. She blinked back tears. "You really think I'm capable of hurting you?" Don asked, his voice getting louder. She looked around, fearful that others were hearing this.

"Yes," she said, breathlessly. "The closer we get, the more able you are to hurt me. It's the people we're closest to, that are capable of the most hurt. And not intentionally, but just by the basic nature of the closeness. …" she rambled. "I know this sounds stupid. I heard it now and think 'God! This is dumb. I'm dumb', but I cant help that I'm scared," Elizabeth felt her phone buzz at her waist. She put her hand over it, poised to answer it. "This is just how I feel right now." She looked at the caller ID.

Stella.

"I think maybe we shouldn't see each other outside work anymore. Just focus on our jobs…" Her phone buzzed again. She clenched it in her hand, as if to make the noise stop. Don nodded. Elizabeth offered a meek smile, and turned to answer her phone.

_________________________

**Please lemme know what you think so far! Lemme know if there is anything you _don't _like- I have no idea how this sounds from the outside- it's all in my head! Help me- if I can/should change anything. But, thanks to all who are reading. That's really cool!  
**


	6. A Nice Slap in the Face

**Thanks so much for all the comments (and thanks to those who are just reading too!) I feel slightly less nervous about posting each chapter after reading all the cool things you guys are saying- so thanks!**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

Over the span of the next two weeks or so, Elizabeth and Don meet four times. Twice for after-shift drinks, once for a game of pool, and again for a re-match due the fact that someone had interrupted their first game, by flirting with Don. Don had tried to brush her off, but she was persistent. And nonetheless, served as a distraction throughout the entire game.

Elizabeth had tried to put her foot down two weeks ago, but obviously that didn't change things. Don didn't get it and every time he'd ask her to do something, she couldn't say no. She loved spending time with him, and loved having someone to talk to, and having someone who would actually listen. Maybe things would be OK, she kept telling herself. Maybe things would work out, but deep down, she knew that the closer the two of them got, the more she risked.

And Elizabeth wasn't a risk-taker.

She was two hours until her end of shift, and managed to find Flack roaming the Lab floor halls. He looked like he was just leaving.

"Don! Do ya have a sec?"

"For you, I have ten." Don smiled. "What's up?"

Elizabeth pulled him off into a secluded corner of the lab, somewhere between AV and layout. "Um," she began, pulling at the hem of her shirt. "I, um…um." She laughed nervously. She was off to a rocky start.

Don raised his eyebrows. "Is everything OK?"

Elizabeth didn't know how to answer that question, so she tried to continue. "About dinner, tonight… I…" Her hands began to shake. She clenched her fists and dove them into her jacket pockets. "I can't."

"Oh. You busy?"

"…No, that's, that's not-"

"Don't tell me you've eaten already, 'cause it's like, 4:30, c'mon!"

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. "No. That's not it." She drew in a deep breath. "'Member when I mentioned about maybe not asking me to dinner or drinks, or anything outside of work?" Don's mouth formed a straight line; he knew where this was headed and he hated it.

Elizabeth took in Don's reaction, and was prepared for it; it was the main reason she was having a hard time bringing it up again. She knew he was confused, she was too. She couldn't explain things any better than she had the first time. But she tried.

"And, how I just need for you _not_ to be so nice and charming… it all has to stop if I'm ever gonna get over you."

Don ran a hand over his short hair, exasperated. "Why is it that you have to get over me, again?"

"Because, Don," she told him for the second time, in a perfectly rehearsed manner, "We would not work together. We just wouldn't. I mean…why do you even like me? I'm not even your type."

Don smiled, though still upset. "Oh, you know my type, do ya?"

"I think I do, and I'm clearly not it."

Don drew in a hesitant breath, then said, "Honestly, I think this is complete crap. What's the real reason you're resisting this?"

Elizabeth quickly contemplated walking off, leaving Don, more confused that ever, but that wouldn't solve things. She thought about making up some lame excuse. Again, nothing good would come of that. She stared at Don, tears forming in the corner of her eye, and she knew once she spoke, the tears would fall, and she'd be unable to control her emotions. Don stared back, a genuine concern on his face.

_Of all people, he could take her stupidity_, she thought. _He wouldn't judge her, _and with that she knew she had to tell him.

"I don't know. I'm scared. Really scared. Scared that I'm gonna get hurt. Scared that it wont work out, and I'll get hurt. I'm scared that I'll loose this friendship I have with you. Scared that we wont be able to work together again; that we wont ever be able to go back to what we had." Don gave her a quizzical look. "I know," She continued. "This all sounds stupid."

"What happened to the girl that used to do things that scared her? Did you just stop facing your fears after you moved to New York, figured you'd had enough with taking risks for one lifetime?" Elizabeth immediately didn't like the tone in which Don delivered those words, but what he had said was all true. She felt a warm tear roll slowly down her cheek. "What do you want me to do? What do _you _want?" Don asked.

"What I want is to not be so scared of it not working out, or scared if it _does_ work out; I'm scared of that too. I just don't wanna be held back by my fears."

"Then don't let them hold you back."

"If it were that easy, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Elizabeth sighed. "I don't know what it's gonna take. I guess…I just need time." She shrugged her shoulders gently.

"And maybe a nice slap in the face," Don added, beginning to smile.

Elizabeth forced a smile. "Yeah, maybe…"

"So, until then, you just want me to leave you alone, back off a bit?" She nodded, her hands slowly coming out of her pockets. "But, let's just get one thing clear. I'm backing off a bit, so you can sort things out with yourself, not so that you'll eventually get over me, right? I wanna help you get over your fear, I don't wanna help you get over me."

Elizabeth swallowed the lump in her throat as another tear fell. She nodded, knowing that Don's last comment meant he was going to wait for her, going to be there when she came to her senses.

___________________________________________

**I know you're thinking, this sounds a little like the previous chapter. Yes, there was a reason. I hope you guys see that, feel that. :)**


	7. David

**I was a little hesitant to post this chapter. I was trying to get the details just right, this this one has implications for several others. But I think I'm happy with it, and hope you are too!  
**

**Thanks again for those who are reading! :)  
**

___________________________________________________________________________

"What's this about you going to The Hampton's this weekend?" Flack caught up with Elizabeth as just as she pressed the elevator button. She was done for the night and was going home to pack. She turned around to see Don, a little out of breath from chasing after her.

"Who told you that?" Elizabeth asked, her hands in her jacket pockets.

"I have my sources…" Don said smiling.

"Yeah, a friend of mine rents a house out there, she's letting me have it for the weekend. Just a little vacation. I just kinda need to get away…from." She paused. There were so many things she wanted to get away from, hoping that when she returned, they would be gone, for good. She sighed. "Just the city. And things in the city…"

"People in the city?"

Elizabeth noticed Don's face; it looked hurt. She could tell in his voice that he was referring to himself- that she wanted to get away from him. She didn't. Not really. She just wanted some time to take it all in, and analyze it. That's what she did best- analysis. She shook her head.

"People in general, really." She half laughed, as the elevator arrived. "Well. I guess I'll see you Monday."

Elizabeth stepped inside the elevator. A petite blonde girl, who worked part-time at reception was inside, fiddling around in her over sized brown bag. She was holding a folder in her hand. She looked up as Elizabeth joined her in the elevator, and noticed Flack right away.

"Wait. Elizabeth." Flack put his arm out to prevent the door from sliding closed. "When are you leaving?" The blonde receptionist locked her eyes on Flack.

"Tomorrow morning. As early as possible."

"Do you wanna grab a quick drink tonight?"

_Here we go…_ Elizabeth thought. _He's gotta stop doing that!_

"Unless…I suppose you have to pack and stuff…It's already kinda late." Don looked at his watch quickly.

Elizabeth nodded as the receptionist pulled at her dress, and a lab tech joined then in the elevator, carrying a box. "I do have to pack. But, one drink is fine." She smiled.

_And I've got to stop doing that! _She thought as Don smiled back and stepped into the elevator.

Two hours and two drinks later, Flack was walking Elizabeth to her apartment door. "You really didn't have to," Elizabeth said, for the second time, as the approached her floor. The elevator wasn't working, so they had to take the six flights up by foot.

"I told you I don't mind."

Elizabeth smiled and slid her keys out of her jacket pocket. They rounded the corner to Elizabeth's apartment.

"Lizzie! Finally, you're home." A handsome guy in a dark brown t-shirt and jeans was standing in front of Elizabeth's apartment.

"Oh…my God. David?" Elizabeth peered closer at the man, making sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. Flack looked at Elizabeth, confused. "David! What are you doing here…at my place?"

"I looked you up. I haven't seen you in forever. I missed you. I _miss _you." He flashed a wide smile at Elizabeth.

Don looked from David to Elizabeth, who was drawing her jacket tight around her. "David…"Elizabeth began.

"Wait, are you two… the two of you…is he your boyfriend?" David gestured to Flack.

"No, we, uh, work together. That's Don. Um, David, I'm uh, actually leaving in the-"

"Wait, so, you're telling me you two aren't together. Please tell me you aren't seeing someone. I came all the way over here… to see you. To tell you that I still have feelings for you, and you're dating some other dude? Are you together, Lizzie?" The air suddenly grew tense, and Elizabeth didn't feel quite right. This was not the David she knew. Something wasn't quite right.

"No. I mean, yes, we aren't together…" Elizabeth looked at Don. Don could tell that Elizabeth was unconformable. He sensed her tension.

"What's your name again?" He pointed to Flack. "Don, was it? Tell me, Don, are you guys going out?" David stumbled, briefly. He kept running his hand over his hair, rubbing his eyes, agitated.

Don looked at Elizabeth. He turned to David. "No," Don replied, confused. "Who…is this guy?"

"David, listen," Elizabeth said, seemingly ignoring Don's question.

"Tell me the truth!" David slipped his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a small hand gun. He held it up at Don. "Tell me!"

"David!" Elizabeth yelled, partly out of fear, partly out of pure shock.

"Whoa, man, easy," Don said, his hand immediately going to his piece in his belt holster.

"Don't!" David yelled. "Don't touch it. You touch it, and I shoot. I swear to God!"

Don put his hands up in defence. "OK, OK. Listen, man, dontcha think this is a little crazy….whaddya doing?"

David looked at Elizabeth, his gun still pointed at Don. "I came here…to get back together with you… I missed you, Lizzie. We were good together."

Elizabeth shook her head, utterly confused. She's broken up with him ages ago. "David, I don't know what to say. It's a little hard to talk to you, with a gun in your hands. David, please, just, put it down, and we'll talk. I _want _to talk." She was grasping at anything.

Don, slowly and cautiously reached down for his gun. "Don't do it!" David yelled at him. "I wasn't kidding, man!"

"David, don't do something stupid, OK. You don't even know Don. He's done nothing to you." Elizabeth spoke calmly but she was breaking down inside. She was scared, nervous, unsure of what to say. She knew she had to be the one to talk him out of shooting, to put the gun down, but she couldn't think. Her palms grew sweaty. So much for all the training she went through on a daily basis at work. This situation hit a little too close to home for her liking.

"Stop saying my name! It drives me crazy to hear you say my name! Stop!" He turned to Flack. "Hey hey hey, buddy! What'd I say about touching your gun! Keep your hands up!" Elizabeth looked at Don. She hated how she'd brought him into this situation, but also in some twisted way, she was grateful that he was here with her.

"Put the gun down, please. David!" Elizabeth yelled in a last attempt to change the situation.

"I told you! Stop saying my name!" David swung around and pointed his gun at Elizabeth. The barrel mere inches away from her face. The situation was changed.

Don drew his gun, and yelled, "Don't even think about it! Drop the gun!" David turned ever so slightly and pointed the gun at Don and fired. The shot ringing in Elizabeth's ear. It was crisp and clear. And loud. So loud, she could have sworn everything grew silent and time stood still. A split second later, Elizabeth heard groans of agony. Don.

_________________________________________________


	8. Shut Up

**Thanks for all the reviews! I can't say it enough; I think it's really cool that people like what I write! :)**

__________________________________________________________

"Don!" Elizabeth screamed, as David dropped the gun, a little shaken, himself. Elizabeth kicked it away. She was torn between running to Don, or trying to tie up David. David backed away from the scene and scrambled to push open the window by the fire escape.

"David! No!" Before she had a chance to grab him, he was gone. David's heavy boots clanked loudly down the metal stair case and the quieter moans of pain from Don filled the hallway. A gust of cool air streamed in. Elizabeth ran over to Don.

"Ohmygod, Don." He was hit square on the left shoulder, blood pouring out, staining his blue shirt. Elizabeth applied pressure with her hand to his shoulder and grabbed at his belt for his phone. She fumbled.

"Easy, Saver," Flack said. Elizabeth shot him a look. She called for help, and described David to the dispatcher. Don moaned in agony as he tried to sit up, and lean against the wall.

"Don't, Don. Don't move. Here." She undid her jacket and folded it up and placed it behind Don's head.

"Elizabeth…"

"Yes?" Elizabeth wiped a stray hair from her sweaty forehead, smearing Don's blood on her face.

"Is the bullet in me?"

"Um… it looks like it."

"Get it out."

"What?" Elizabeth said, still trying to stop Don from bleeding, without hurting him.

"It hurts, just get it now. Please."

"Don. You know I cant take it out. If I dig around without the proper tools, I could infect it, or make it worse. Or risk you bleeding out even more." Don winced in pain, his eyes closing tightly. "Plus," she continued, "removing the bullet won't stop the pain." He sat up, leaning against the wall. He grasped at his collar.

"Damn, it's hot in here."

"The air circulation in this building sucks," Elizabeth said, as she undid Flack's tie and removed it carefully. She unbuttoned his shirt half way.

"Hey, hey, whaddya doin'?" Don sputtered, taken aback.

"I'm trying to cool you down a bit," Elizabeth said, wiping her forehead again with the back of her hand.

"You're undoing my shirt and you expect me to _cool_ down? Ya crazy?"

Elizabeth tried to keep a straight face; she _was_ half serious. "Don. Don't be funny right now." Don laughed. "Listen," Elizabeth told him, "put your hand here." She took his hand and placed it over his bullet wound, where her hand had been. "Keep it there. I'm gonna get you some water."

Elizabeth got up and ran into her apartment; she pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge. She grabbed some paper towels from the counter. She returned to the hall to find Don with his eyes closed, his head slightly resting on his shoulder, both hands by his side. "Don. Don? Hey." Elizabeth touched his cheek, and raised his head.

Don opened his eyes. "I'm Ok."

Elizabeth knelt beside Don, opening the water bottle. "Where the hell is that ambulance? They come quicker for complete strangers at crime scenes, than they do for one of their own guys…" Elizabeth poured some water on a paper towel, then handed the bottle to Don to drink. "Here." He thanked her. She did her best to clean the blood from around his wound, and continued to put pressure on it.

"So, you wanna tell me who this guy is?" Don asked, putting the water down.

"David? I, uh, met him a few years ago, through a friend of mine back home. We went out for a bit. We kept in touch, a few emails over the years." Elizabeth shook her head. "That was not the same guy that I knew. I honestly don't know what the hell just happened."

"He obviously still cares about you."

"I don't know what made him come see me now, come tell me this _now_."

"You don't still care about him, do you?" Don took another sip of water.

Elizabeth stared at him. "What? Are you serious right now? I think you've lost way too much blood. No. I don't still have feelings for him. _I_ broke up with _him_, like a year ago. Don. He just _shot_ you- No. God." She pressed her hand down harder in his shoulder, channelling her emotions into stopping Don from bleeding.

"Do you not have feelings for him because he just shot me, or because-"

"Oh My God!" Elizabeth yelled. "You are not even hearing me, are you? I stopped having feelings for him a long time ago." Elizabeth removed her hand, and wiped it with some paper towels. "You know, maybe I shoulda dug around for that bullet, and checked to make sure he didn't shoot you with crazy pills!"

Don grinned, trying not to laugh. He'd always taken much delight in Elizabeth's rants. "Really? Is there such a thing?"

Elizabeth was really frustrated. And hot. Her hair stuck to her forehead, and she could feel sweat dripping down her chest and back. Her arm was sore from compressing Flack's wound. She could sense a headache about to start.

"Don, would you…Just shut up. Shut up!" Elizabeth noticed blood forming again at his shoulder and placed both hands over his skin immediately.

There was silence for a few short moments, and suddenly the sounds of sirens in the distance grew closer. "Finally!" Elizabeth let out a groan.

"You've never told me to shut up before," Don said, slightly amused.

"Yeah, well. You've never needed to shut up more than you did right then, so…"

A few more minutes passed. Elizabeth adjusted her t-shirt, pulling it away from her skin, to allow the air to circulate, as Don watched. She wiped her hair away from he face, and stretched out her free arm.

"I shouldn't of even asked you-"

"It's OK," Elizabeth cut in, not wanting to bring it up again. They both were frustrated. She was over it. "I'm sorry I snapped."

"Detective Flack?" One of the paramedics yelled up the stairs, creating a soft echo.

"We're up here. Sixth floor."

_______________________________________________________


	9. Old Scars and A Hostage

**Thanks so much to all the readers and reviews! I love hearing what you guys think! :)**

______________________________________________________

Elizabeth paced in the waiting room of the hospital, her cell phone clutched in her hand. Don had been admitted half an hour ago, and she hadn't heard anything since. No one came to the hospital. Mac was, far as she knew, trying to track down David, and Danny wasn't answering his phone. She didn't want to be pacing by herself, worrying, now freezing and tired. She opened her phone to try Danny again, as a nurse in light blue scrubs approached. "Detective Saver?"

Elizabeth whipped around. "Yes?"

"You can see Detective Flack now. He's sitting up and doing fine. A bit groggy, but fine."

Elizabeth let out a heavy sigh of relief. "And you got the bullet?"

The nurse held up a clear plastic bag, smeared with blood. "Detective Flack told us not to clean it…so here it is, bloody and all." Elizabeth smiled and took the bullet. She folded the bag up small, and tucked it in her jacket pocket. She knew she had to get the bullet back to the lab as soon as possible, but she had to see Flack first. She followed the nurse to his room, and crept in.

Don was alone, sitting on the edge of the bed, his left arm in a sling, trying to put his shirt on.

"Hey…"Elizabeth said, walking towards the bed. "Lemme help you." She reached around Flack and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. "How are you? Dumb question.," she said, shaking her head in embarrassment.

Don smiled. "I'm fine. Really. Did you get the bullet?" Elizabeth nodded silently then adjusted the collar on Flack's shirt. She began to button it. As she was doing so, she noticed not only the bandage from the bullet wound, but several other scars across his chest and stomach. She stopped buttoning, and instinctively traced her fingers over the old scars, gently. Flack looked down.

"From the bomb explo-"

"Explosion, I know," Elizabeth finished, softly. "I remember." Her hand still on Don's bare chest.

"I'll never forget," Flack said, chucking. "These suckers will be with me forever. I thought they'd fade over time a bit but…Quite the eye-sore, huh?"

Elizabeth shook her head 'no'. Elizabeth looked up, and her eyes met with Don's. She suddenly grew conscious of her hand placement, and began buttoning his shirt again. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be." Elizabeth finished buttoning, and Don stood. "Thank you," he said quietly. They locked eyes again. Elizabeth felt a tingle go down her spine.

"The day of the explosion." She mused, smiling to herself, to hide her tears. "I thought you'd never make it out of that building alive. Sounds dramatic, but it's honestly what I thought. I mean, I knew you had Mac there, to take care of you, but I was worried." Don looked at her intently; he'd never heard her side of the story before. He had no idea that she had been so worried.

"And when you took your sweet time waking up afterwards," she continued, and Don smiled. "I thought I might never see you again. I started thinking about what my life would be like without you…that wasn't fun. Pacing in the waiting room earlier, brought those feelings back."

"Well, this time, I had you to look after me, I knew I was gonna be alright."

Elizabeth laughed. "Yeah, well, you were probably better off with Mac. He's got skills I didn't even know about…"

Don laughed, nodding. "True. But, I don't think I would have enjoyed having Mac take my shirt off as much I enjoyed …you, y'know."

Elizabeth's face flushed, rosy red. She felt a smile spread across her face. She dug her hands in her pockets. "No? You never know…" They both laughed. "We should probably get out of here."

Don glanced at Elizabeth sideways, as he lifted his phone and badge off the side table. "I hate hospitals," she laughed, "hate them." Elizabeth's phone buzzed from inside her pocket.

"Saver," she answered, without looking at the caller ID. "Yeah, fine. What? Where? Are you sure? Yeah, yeah. OK." She clicked it closed and returned it to her pocket. Don looked at her, he didn't need to say anything. "That was Mac. They have David, who, get this, apparently has a prior for aggravated assault, which he was pardoned from, due to an insanity plea."

"You're kidding."

Elizabeth shook her head, trying to piece together everything. "It's suddenly a whole other ball of wax. Who knows if he underwent any treatment, it's rare that treatment after a pardon like that is given, and who knows, if he's quote-unquote sane, now. Elizabeth shook her head.

"He didn't seems sane to me. Where are they?"

"Empty warehouse on 85th. Mac wants me to go down and talk to him."

"You're not serious," Don said, livid. Elizabeth could see it in his eyes he was pissed.

They arrived at the warehouse, and both were equipped with vests. They were ushered in by two armed police officers. They found Mac and Danny standing on one side of a heavy, grey door. Nothing but empty packing boxes, an old forklift and several concrete pillars surrounded them.

"Hey," Mac said, exhausted. "Flack. How's the shoulder?"

Don nodded. "I'm good. What the hell's goin' on here?"

"He's not coming out and this door isn't coming down. There's a room behind there, that was once an office. No windows, so the only way out is… with a bullet in the gun that he's apparently holding. He's been begging for Elizabeth, claiming he'll 'fire one into his temple if she doesn't get down here now'," Mac said, looking at Elizabeth.

"Are you serious, Mac? You're gonna use Elizabeth as some sort of bargaining tool? God knows what he's got planned behind that door, and you're just gonna throw her in there, with nothing but some Kevlar to protect her?" Don was yelling. Really yelling. At Mac. Neither Elizabeth nor Danny had ever seen Don take this tone with Mac before. The glanced at each other.

Elizabeth ran her hands through her hair, tucking loose strands behind her ears. She took a deep breath. "It's OK, I'll go."

"Elizabeth," Don grabbed her arm. "You are not going in there."

"Don. He's not gonna hurt me. You heard him earlier; he's pretty much still in love with me, he's been asking for me. He _shot_ you, just because he thought you might have been my boyfriend. He wont hurt _me. _I'll be fine."

Don shook his head. "Didn't you just tell me something or other about him being mentally ill?"

"Don't you think she's the one you want in there, then, huh?" Danny cut in. "She's got the degree, she knows what she's doing."

Don, still shaking his head in disbelief, held his hands up in surrender.

"Liz?" Danny held up a mic. "So we can listen. We'll be with you the whole time, OK?" He fastened it to her clothing. "You let us know if you want out, OK?" Elizabeth nodded. Danny squeezed her shoulder. Mac nodded and Elizabeth approached the door. Before she said anything or knocked, she looked over at Don. She offered a smile, hoping to get something in return, something that told her, he was OK. He winked, and she started knocking.

"David? David, it's Elizabeth. Lemme in, OK?"

_______________________________________

**I had to go back and rewrite a little dialouge in this; hense why it's been a bit sinice I updated. I read a recent interview with Eddie Cahill, in which he uses the phrase "a whole other ball of wax" and I _had_ to use that in this! That's too funny. OK, hope you liked :)**


	10. I Envy You

**It's a short one, but a crucial one. Thanks for reading and reviewing; you guys are awesome! :)**

______________________________________________________________

"Lizzie?"

Elizabeth assured David that it was her and only her that was going to come in, that all she wanted was to talk. He let her in and quickly shut the door. David stood against the far wall, a gun placed firmly at his temple.

"David. If we're gonna talk, I need you to put the gun down. Can you do that?" David didn't move. "David, please."

Still not moving, David spoke, a quiver in his voice. "Did, did, I kill that guy?"

"Detective Flack? No. But you did shoot him, and that's still a felony."

David shook his head. "I'm not crazy, y'know. I'm not. I'm just, I don't know. I guess, I'm just crazy for you still." David still had the gun at his head, which made Elizabeth nervous. "I mean, you can't help who you fall for, right?"

Elizabeth looked at David trying to understand.

"Right?" He asked, this time not rhetorically. Elizabeth nodded slightly. "You were one of only a few people who gave the time of day, and more. I felt like you may have really cared about me. It was a good feeling, y'know? And, then," he said, his voice getting more fierce, "you took that all away, when you suddenly decided to break up with me. Why did you do, it, Lizzie, huh? Why?"

Elizabeth didn't have an answer for him. "I don't know."

"I have a revolver to my head, my finger on the trigger, and the best you have for me is 'I don't know'?"

"I don't. I'm not gonna lie. Honestly, I was scared, I think. I was going through a lot then, a lot," her mind flashed back briefly to the bomb explosion, and her feelings for Don. "I have this strange habit of not letting people get to close to me. I don't know why. I think maybe I'm scared of people knowing who I really am, and hating it. Once you let someone get to know you, really get to know you, there's no going back. Maybe I'm scared of being really happy. I don't know what that even feels like."

David leaned against a concrete pillar and banged his head several times, in frustration; the gun still aimed at his head, but his hand trembling.

"I envy you, David," Elizabeth continued, trying to make eye contact, "for being able to let people in, let them get close and feel all that you wanna feel without fighting it, or making excuses… I don't know how to do that," Elizabeth said, careful not to let her voice crack, as her throat swelled up, and tears pricked the corners of her eyes. "You're fearless, you know? I wish I had that." David stopped hitting his head, and looked up at Elizabeth. "Put the gun down, David."

David slowly lowered his gun, and pulled the two bullets out. He handed them over to Elizabeth as he fell to the ground, tears in his own eyes. "You're gonna arrest me, aren't you?"

"I have to. But, I'm gonna make sure you get a good lawyer. And some help."

"You hate me, don't you?" David asked, not looking up from the ground.

Elizabeth shook her head, then realized David couldn't see her. "No," she said aloud. "I never hated you. It was never about you. We're both kinda screwed up in our own way, and I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Elizabeth let David sit there for a moment, collecting himself, tears rolling down his blotchy red cheeks."You ready?" David nodded, slowly.

"OK," Elizabeth said in her mic softly, signalling the officers in.

______________________________________________________


	11. Staying the Night

**Sorry I took forever posting this. I had to come up with this "filler/transition" chapter to lead into the next couple and had a hard time with it. Anyway, here it is. Thanks again, in advance for reading and reviewing! :)**

______________________________________________________________

Elizabeth followed David back to the precinct in a separate squad car. She waited while he was booked and processed, trying to get through to a defense lawyer that she knew. She went with Mac to let David know that she was in the process of getting a lawyer, and Mac promised not to question him until he had one. Flack offered to drive Elizabeth home. She had protested, he had just been shot after all, but he insisted that she get home safe, and that he be the one to see to it. She gave in; she was exhausted.

Now at Elizabeth's front door, once again, Elizabeth was trying to put Flack at ease.

"Honesty, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

They had been over this same dialogue a few times. Elizabeth nodded. "Positive. You said yourself, he's locked up, he's not getting out, there's nothing to worry about."

"I know, I know," Flack said.

"Ok, well, thanks for the ride. Get some sleep, huh?" Elizabeth told Flack, turning to unlock her door. Once she did and was in, they said their good nights. Elizabeth closed her door and paused for a moment, resting her head on the back of the door. Suddenly she opened it, yelling for Flack, fearing he'd already left.

"Yeah?" He turned on the staircase.

"Would you….mind, staying?" The words scared her, once she heard them come out.

Flack nodded, smiling.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth had pulled out some extra blankets and a pillow from her closet. She had offered Flack a drink, but he declined. There was a long silence, as Elizabeth closed the fridge. "OK, well," she said, slowly.

"Listen, I know it's late, well, rather, early, but, uh, I just, uh, wanna know, what's goin' on here?"

Elizabeth, pulling her hair up into a bun, was confused. "Whaddya mean?"

"I mean. This," Flack made a small gesture with his hands in the air space between him and Elizabeth. "You tell me that you need space, that you don't wanna get involved in a relationship, I still don't know if that is in general, or with me, specifically, and now you invite me to spend the night?"

"C'mon, you know it's not like _that, _one of us is sleeping on the futon!" Elizabeth practically yelled, still, jokingly. "And I asked you to stay partly because it _is _late…And about this whole needing space thing, you did a real good job giving it to me- asking me out to drinks and dinner practically every other night! You made it real hard for me to figure things out!" Elizabeth reached back into the fridge and took out a water.

"Oh, excuse me for liking you and wanting to spend time with you! It's my fault then. I'm the one making this hard?" Don stood up off the stool he was perched on, his voice growing more angry.

Elizabeth swallowed a lump in her throat, rubbing her temples, trying to erase her ever-growing headache. "I cant think anymore," she sighed exhausted. " I'm too tired. Look, if you wanna stay, the bathroom's to the left," she motioned around the kitchen counter, "and I'm sure you can work a futon. If you wanna go, that's fine. I wont be mad." She grabbed the bottle of water from the counter and left for her room. She slammed the door once she was inside.

The next morning, Elizabeth rose, still groggy from the previous night. She stretched slowly, then jumped in the shower. She dressed quickly, having taken too much time in the shower, the warm water and steam, lulling her back into a sleepy state. As she reached in the cupboard for a granola bar, she noticed the futon was back into it's 'couch' position, the pillow and blanket on top. The blanket, though folded, was haphazardly draped across the arm. She smiled to herself. Don had stayed the night_. _

______________________________________

**It's short- I know. :P**


	12. A Bloody Cut

**Thanks for reading this, guys! :)**

_______________________________________________________

"How you doin', Liz?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm lifting everyone and their brother's fingerprints off this fence post. Doesn't really help with narrowing things down…" She blinked into the bright sun, and lifted another print.

As soon as Elizabeth had gotten to work, she was called to a scene in SoHo with Danny and Sheldon where a young women was murdered in an alley behind an apartment complex. Danny was photographing, while Hawkes did a quick examination of the body. Elizabeth was on print and blood spatter detail. No blood as of yet, even though Sheldon had almost definitely concluded that the woman was bludgeoned to death and that she had a bullet lodged in her stomach.

Elizabeth stood upright, and stretched her legs. She placed her print lifts in her case. As she walked back over to the fence post gate, she'd been studying for the last half hour or so, something new caught her eye. A liquid substance gleaming in the sun. As she got closer, she recognized it as blood.

"Hey, I think I may have finally found something…" she said allowed, unsure if Danny or Hawkes were even listening. She squeezed in between the coiled up broken fence wire and stretched her arm out as far as it would go. She gently swiped her cotton swab in the blood spatter. She shifted her body weight to pull her arm back in, and turned to climb out of the metal fence maze. As she did, her shirt got caught on a jagged edge and ripped a hole right through to her bare skin. She screamed in agony, as blood began to seep through her shirt and onto her pants. Danny put his camera down and ran over.

"God, Elizabeth. You Ok?" She waved the blood sample to him.

"Take this before I drop it." Danny took it and slipped it in his back pocket. He reached out and helped Elizabeth out between the fence and wall. Hawkes, who had just rounded the corner saw the two.

"What happened?" He put down his kit and raced over.

"Elizabeth scraped her side… she was-"

"Oh, you're bleeding, Liz,'' Hawkes said, worried, but not panicking.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Elizabeth told them, still holding on to Danny. "I'm fine," she repeated, her face clenched in obvious pain. She was not fine, it had hurt, her side was burning and her head began to pound.

"There's a first-aid kit in the truck. Let's go, I'll have a look at you," Hawkes said, taking hold of Elizabeth's arm.

"Hawkes,'' she protested.

"C'mon," he guided Elizabeth.

"You two gonna be OK?"

"Yeah, Danny stay here, take care of this, I'll take care of Elizabeth."

They got to the truck, Hawkes pulled down the tailgate, and helped Elizabeth get seated, somewhat comfortably on it. He ran around to the back seat to get the first aid kit. He wiggled on some fresh gloves and took a closer look at Elizabeth's cut. He cleaned it up as best he could and took a deep breath. "I think we should get you to the hospital."

"Ohhh, no. No. Hawkes, I'm fine." Elizabeth didn't like hospitals. She didn't even like doctors. She avoided doctors and hospitals at all costs. There was no way Hawkes was gonna take her to a hospital.

"You might be, but just to be on the safe side…" Elizabeth grimaced as Hawkes carefully laid a bandage over her wound. "That fence was rusty. You could risk infections, rust poisoning…"

Elizabeth shook her head, not giving in. "Gaaah," she wailed as Hawkes touched her again.

Back in the alley, Danny took the last of the crime scene photos. "Yeah, typical. No one saw, heard, smelt anything last night," Flack said exiting the building, taking care not to let the heavy door slam on his arm, still in a sling. He walked over towards Danny, noticing he was the only on in the alley, besides the dead body. "Where's everyone?"

"Hawkes took Elizabeth back to the truck. She, uh, cut herself over there on the fence, collectin' a blood sample." He gestured to the fence gate, with the camera still in his hand. Don followed his pointing.

Don stared at Danny with immediate concern. "What? Is she Ok?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head. "I think she'll be OK." Flack took a half-second pause and turned on his heel, jogging out of the alley, towards the truck on the street.

He reached the truck and saw Elizabeth stretched out in the flatbed, Hawkes pulling off his gloves. "What the hell happened?" He called out, as he got closer. "Danny said you were bleeding?"

"Yeah, I just cut myself, I'm fine." Elizabeth moved so her legs were dangling over the tail gate.

"You sure you're fine?" Flack asked, eyeing her cut just before Elizabeth hid it with her shirt. He grabbed her hand and moved her shirt.

"Hey!"

"What? That doesn't look fine. Jesus."

Elizabeth sighed, angry suddenly. "Flack, it's nothing. Hawkes cleaned me up, I'm good."

Flack looked at Hawkes. "She really good, Doc?"

Hawkes looked at Flack, and gave in, with a nod of his head. "She's probably gonna be fine."

"See? Fine." Elizabeth eased herself off the truck, Hawkes and Flack reaching out to help her. "We should go help Danny…leaving him all alone back there…" Elizabeth trailed off as she walked back to the crime scene, wincing and cursing under her breath in agony.

Two hours later, Elizabeth found herself reading the DNA analysis of the blood she'd sacrificed her body for, not to mention one of her favourite shirts. She blinked and rubbed her temple several times before letting her eyes rest on the results. She slid her glasses up on her nose. She couldn't focus. She stepped out of the lab and into the hall. She reopened the folder and glanced over the results. Her head was aching in ways it had never before. She couldn't handle the pain. She closed the folder, without fully reading the results. She looked down at her stomach.

"Damn it," she said out loud. Blood had soaked through the bandage and was spotting her new shirt. She lifted of her shirt off her stomach, carefully, as every slight movement was like a thousand knives piercing her skin. It did not look good. She groaned and wrapped her lab coat around her gently, walking briskly to the break room. She put the folder with the DNA results in the table and opened the top cabinet. She pulled out the first-aid kit, and set it on the table. She hoisted herself up on a stool and opened the kit. She tried to keep her moaning and groaning to a minimum, afraid someone would hear her. She rummaged through the kit, looking for some gauze or a bandage to recover her cut. Danny, walking by, saw Elizabeth cutting a piece of gauze, and poked his head in.

"Elizabeth, whaddya doin'?"

She looked up. She let out a breath of frustration. "Oh. Danny. I'm just redressing my cut, here…"

He came closer. "Liz, that doesn't look good. You sure you're feelin' OK?"

She looked at him and answered honestly. "Actually, I'm not feelin' so good. But, I just need to clean this up, and I'll be-"

"Lemme guess, fine? Listen, why don't we get you to a hospital."

"I don't need a hospital. Just…can you just get Hawkes for me?" Elizabeth struggled with the medical tape, her head feeling as if it was going to explode.

"Elizabeth-"

"Danny, Please. Hawkes- just get him."

______________________________

**Please drop me a line and lemme know how you are liking it/not liking it so far :)**


	13. Facing Hospital Fears

**Happy CSI:NY day (a.k.a. Wednesday.... ha ha)  
**

**________________________________________________________________  
**

"Liz, this bandage here, isn't gonna fix this hole in your stomach. You need to get to a hospital where they can look at it properly."

Elizabeth, sprawled out on the couch in the break room, looked down at Hawkes, who had just finished cleaning her cut. She sighed. "I think if I just take an aspirin or two…" She knew full well that wouldn't solve anything, but she wasn't giving into the going -to-the -hospital scenario just yet.

Hawkes shook his head, seriously. "No, Liz. I'm serious, _this_ is serious." Elizabeth closed her eyes in frustration, and leaned her head back. "Why don't you wanna go? Huh?"

She let out a small laugh with her sigh. "It's so stupid. I just, I just don't like hospitals. Or doctors. Or that horrible smell, or the needles they're inevitably gonna jab in me." Hawkes smiled, calmly. "I know, I know. I can look at dead, decomposing bodies all day, but I can't stand hospitals. It's weird, and embarrassing, so stupid," she finished with another sigh, her breath wavering.

"It's not stupid. What _is _stupid, is not getting this looked after. You just have to face your fear."

Elizabeth looked at Hawkes. "_Face my fear_," she stated, thinking of what Flack had been repeatedly telling her.

"I'll take you. I'll go with you."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah, OK, OK. I'll go. As long as you promise, promise me Sheldon Hawkes, that you wont leave me and let them have at me."

Hawkes laughed, and helped Elizabeth off the couch. "Yes, I promise. You'll be fine."

Twenty minutes or so after Hawkes and Elizabeth left for the hospital, Flack arrived at the Lab in search of Danny. Luckily, the two met just as Flack stepped off the elevator.

"Hey, Flack. Found a hit in CODIS on that blood Liz got- a Michael James, AKA. Mickey J. You heard of 'em? He's got priors for assault and armed robbery."

Flack shook his head. "Not ringing any bells. You got an address?"

"Lucky for you, I do." He handed over a sheet of paper. Flack glanced at it. "Great, thanks. I'll go pick him up now. Hey, uh, how's Elizabeth doin'?"

Danny adjusted his glasses, and shifted his weight from one leg to the other, folding his arms across his chest.. "Hawkes took her to the hospital…about twenty minutes ago, I guess."

"Dan, is she OK?"

Danny shook his head. "I don't know. Hawkes mentioned something about they probably having to stitch her up, get some antibiotics…" Flack shook his head in anger and concern. "Flack, she's gonna be OK…she has to be OK."

Flack nodded, "Yeah… listen, which hospital?"

Flack arrived at St. Vincent's within fifteen minutes of leaving the Lab. He asked for her at the nurses station and the chatty ladies pointed him the right direction. Two lefts and a second door on the right, lead him to Hawkes standing outside Elizabeth's room, watching intently. "Hawkes!"

"Flack? What are you doing here?"

"Danny told me you took her here…how is she? What are they doing?" Through the window of the room, he could see Elizabeth lying on the bed, eyes squeezed shut, as a doctor and two nurses stitched her side.

"They're just closing her wound. They gave her some antibiotics and something for the pain. She's gonna be fine."

Flack turned his attention to Hawkes. "Are you sure, Sheldon?"

Hawkes, picking up the tone in which he spoke, the expression of concern on his face, the way he held himself, not at all like the typical Flack he was used to seeing. He, unaware of it before, although not totally oblivious, clued in to the genuine feelings that Flack had for Elizabeth. He smiled at Don. "I'm sure."

"Thank you," Don said, after a moment of silence. "For taking her here. For looking after her."

"Of course."

Just then Flack's phone rang, and he answered quickly. "Flack. Yeah…" He sighed. "OK. Gimme ten. Yep." He put his phone back in his jacket. "I gotta go," he said to Hawkes.

"I'll tell Elizabeth you came by."

"Naw, you don't haf'ta," Flack replied, shaking his head. He took one last look through the glass; Elizabeth still had her eyes shut, her hand now over her face. He paused, nodded at Hawkes and was off to another crime scene.

**________________________________**

**I promise this_ is_ going somewhere... ha ha :)  
**


	14. Babbo

Two weeks later, Elizabeth was almost fully healed. She had a trip back to a clinic to have the stitches removed only a few days ago. Despite Hawkes' offer to accompany Elizabeth, she went solo. Facing her fears, she was proud. A clinic wasn't as bad as a hospital she had told herself.

Now wearing a bright purple shirt under a light grey blazer with jeans, she stepped off the elevator on to the 35th floor, on a Thursday morning. She was smiling as she made her way to down the hall. She felt good she looked good, today was goin to be a good day.

"Hey, hey. Happy Birthday Liz," Adam said, jogging to catch up with her.

She was touched that he'd remembered. She wasn't much for making a big deal out of birthdays. "Thanks Adam."

"Did you hear about the bodega murder?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah, on my way over, Mac filled me in."

"Yep, about 700 pieces of glass all need to be dusted for prints and anything else that might be on them…dirt, hairs…gross goo."

Elizabeth smiled. "You need help?"

"Hey- if you wanna…don't say I didn't warn you." Elizabeth followed Adam into layout, where Danny was bent over the table, examining a tiny shard of glass.

"Well, look who's here- the birthday girl! Happy Birthday Liz," Danny said, looking up and smiling.

"Thanks Danny. I've come to help you guys. This… looks worse than I thought," Elizabeth said, scanning the table covered in about a million pieces of glass.

"Hey!" Adam said, pointing a sharp finger at Elizabeth. "I warned you!" She smiled and pulled on some gloves.

An hour later, Elizabeth stood up to stretch. "I need a break. I think my eyes are burning." Danny laughed. "I'm gonna grab a coffee, you guys want one?" Both Adam and Danny shook their heads. Elizabeth removed her gloves and headed for the break room. She bumped into Stella just leaving with a steaming cup of her own coffee.

"Elizabeth! Happy Birthday," Stella said, smiling. Elizabeth was surprised that everyone remembered.

She thanked Stella and gestured towards her cup, "Fresh pot, I hope."

Stella nodded. "I heard you were on the bodega murder…all that glass. How's it going?"

"It's going…" She laughed. "Slowly."

Stella laughed. "You have any big plans for your birthday?" She took a slow sip of her coffee.

Elizabeth shrugged. "No, not really." Stella's phone buzzed at her waist.

"Oh." She grabbed at it, with her free hand. "I'll, I'll check in with you guys later." She answered her phone as she walked off down the hall.

Inside the break room, Elizabeth poured herself a cup of coffee, and reached in the fridge for some milk. She took out her own phone and checked it for messages. None. She wondered why her father hadn't called her. He wasn't much for remembering dates, but he never forgot her birthday. In all these years that they hadn't talked much, he had _always _called her on her birthday. She quickly wondered why Flack hadn't called. Part of her wanted him to. Another part of her, was glad he didn't. She tried to push him put of her thoughts, as she stirred in some sugar.

Three hours later, desperate for some fresh air and natural light, Elizabeth jumped at the opportunity to pick up a suspect when Mac came in with a new lead on the bodega case. She and Danny hopped in the truck and drove to Washington Heights. They picked the perp up; he went easily, without a fight. They met an officer at the station, who, along with Danny ushered the guy inside for questioning. Elizabeth hesitated going inside, knowing she might run into Flack. She didn't hesitate long, however. She ducked inside, and ran to catch up with Danny, who was waiting for the guy to be processed.

"Hey, I got this, if you wanna go home early. Get a head start on the birthday celebrations."

"Nah, I don't really have any plans. I don't mind staying."

Danny pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Look, we had a long day. You must be tired. I know I am. Go home and maybe go to bed early if nothing else, huh. I don't know."

Elizabeth laughed. "You sure?"

"Definitely."

"Thanks, Dan." She squeezed his shoulder before leaving.

Elizabeth manoeuvred her way around the busy station and heard a familiar voice just as she found the front door. "Elizabeth!" She turned around, trying not to smile. She couldn't deny it. She'd missed this voice.

"Hey. It's been awhile since I've seen you.." Don came closer, his hands in his pants pocket.

"Yeah. It has."

"Happy Birthday." He smiled.

"Thanks,"' Elizabeth replied, softly.

"You, uh, just going home, now?"

She nodded. "Yep."

"Any plans for tonight?"

"Um, well. I was gonna get in my sweats, order Chinese, and eat it in bed while I watched Friends reruns…"

A smile crept across Flack's face. "Ah. Big plans then."

Elizabeth laughed. "That's right."

"Well," Don began, slowly, "if you change your mind about Chinese, I have reservations at that restaurant, Babbo."

Elizabeth was clearly shocked, and she was sure it showed. "That Italian restaurant? I've always wanted to go there."

Don nodded. "I remember you telling me that when it first opened. I, uh, made reservations a few months ago…"

"What? You made reservations _months_ ago…for tonight. My birthday?" Elizabeth folded her arms around herself.

Don pinched the back of his neck. "Yeah. Ya know, I thought if things were goin' the way they were goin', that it might be nice to go there on your birthday. But, listen, I know you said…what you did. And I understand. You can say no."

Elizabeth looked at Flack. She couldn't believe that he'd done that. He made it very hard for her to say no. He was good at that, and she hated him for that. Part of her did anyway. The other part, the bigger part, just really wanted to go. "No. I wanna go." She smiled.

"The reservation is at eight. That's not too late, is it?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Nope, it's fine. I'll, uh, go home and change…"

"And I'll pick you up at 7:30?"

She nodded again. "Sounds good."

____________________________________

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	15. Fearless in the Rain

"And I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me head first

Fearless

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance

In a storm in my best dress

Fearless"

_______

Elizabeth had searched her closet frantically when she got home. She had nothing to wear. She had to get dressed up, Babbo was kind of fancy. Plus, she knew Don would be wearing a suit. She settled on a plain black dress; thick straps, a bit fitted at the bodice and flowed down to just above her knees. It was her best dress. Her only dress. She paired it with some plain black heels and a red clutch. She left her hair down.

Don arrived a few minutes early, wearing, as Elizabeth had suspected a nice black suit, with a red tie. She made a comment about how they matched. And Don replied that they were a good fit, which made Elizabeth smile.

They arrived at the restaurant in good time and were seated promptly. Elizabeth let Don order some wine, and she looked around, her head turning in every direction.

Flack raised his eyebrows, taking a sip of his water. "Are you OK?"

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. I just…I can't believe I'm eating here. It's real fancy. I haven't eaten in a fancy restaurant since I was 10 and thought The Olive Garden was fancy." Elizabeth lifted her own water glass.

Don set his down with a chuckle. Soon after their wine came, and they ordered food. They ate leisurely, talking and laughing. It was comfortable and relaxing.

_How it should be,_ Elizabeth told herself. _Maybe she was freaking out for nothing. Maybe, them being together wasn't so scary. _Still, all the same, she wasn't going to get head over heels about anything. She had to keep her feelings at bay.

As they finished up dessert, Elizabeth polished off the last of her wine. "Well, that was delicious."

Don nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that was good."

"Really good," Elizabeth emphasized. They both laughed. Flack paid and they headed outside.

"So," Flack began, as he did up his jacket. It was getting real windy and there was a slight nip of cold in the air.

"So…"Elizabeth repeated. She dug her bare hands into her coat pockets, to keep warm.

"Is there anything else you wanna do, that you haven't?"

"What?"

"I mean, you just ate at Babbo, where you've always wanted to…is there anything else you've always wanted to do in this city, that we could cross of your list? Within reason of course. No skydiving or, y'know, bungee jumping off the Brooklyn Bridge."

Elizabeth laughed. "I wouldn't wanna do that anyway…" She thought for a moment. "Um… I cant think of anything…"

"C'mon. Nothing?" Don nudged her with his elbow, his hands now in his pockets too.

She shook her head slowly, then stopped, thinking of something. "Well, OK. I guess I haven't been to the top of the Empire State Building before. Apparently, that's quite the view…"

"Really? You didn't do that, like, in the first hour you got here?" Don teased.

Elizabeth laughed. "No, no time really. Lemme see, the first hour I was here, I'm pretty sure I puked, freaked out because I couldn't figure out the subway, got lost, and was late for work. Then I threw up again." Don laughed. "Oh yeah. Fun fact. I throw up when I get nervous enough."

"And you tend to pull at the hem of your shirt, and put your hand in your pockets….I've noticed."

Elizabeth eyed him carefully. "You have?"

Flack nodded. There was silence for several minutes, as Elizabeth tried to tear her gaze away from Don; she couldn't.

"Why don't we get you to the top of the Empire State Building, huh?"

_______

They reached the 82nd Floor Observatory of the Empire State Building, and were greeted by heavier winds and near freezing temperatures. They could barely walk, struggling against the strong winds. They both laughed as they reached the ledge. Elizabeth stopped, awestruck as the entire city came into view. The loud, busy streets below seemed like light-years away. The lights, some steady, some colourful, some twinkling along the river, seemed magical. Elizabeth felt like she had entered an entirely different world.

"Wow", she said, unable to come up with a better word to describe it. "Takes your breath away, a little bit, don't it?" Don nodded silently. The two stood side by side, in wonderful silence.

Don slowly slide his hand along the rail and took hold of Elizabeth's. Elizabeth felt her face blush slightly. Don's hand was warm against the bitter wind. There was a sudden rumble the dark sky above them, as Elizabeth stole a glace at Don.

"I don't know how it gets any better than this," Elizabeth sighed, happy.

The clouds erupted as rain began to fall, slowly at first, barely making a sound as it fell, then it began to pour, sheets of rain splattered down on the concrete of the observation deck. Elizabeth let out a soft shriek.

Don laughed, holding his hands up, palms to the sky, feeling the raindrops. "Hey. Let's go!" He yelled over the sound of the pouring rain.

Elizabeth, barely able to hear him, was smiling. She lifted her hands above her head, and twirled around, dancing. She loved the rain. She didn't even care that her best dress was likely ruined. "This!" She yelled. "This is how it gets better!"

Don laughed, amused by Elizabeth's delight in the rain. He, however, was not happy to be drenched. But for some reason, he stood still, watching as she spun around, her dress no longer spinning with her, but clinging to her legs, her hair doing the same to her face. She was splashing in puddles, no doubt ruining her shoes in the process, Don thought. Also, the rain couldn't be good for her dress. It was probably expensive, Don guessed. Yet, he let her spin and laugh in the rain for another minute; he seldom saw Elizabeth completely giddy and free, she seemed as if nothing in the world mattered, but being in that moment. He shook his head, as she gestured for him to join her.

"Don! Come dance! Come splash in the puddles!"

He reluctantly came over, taking Elizabeth's hand and spinning her around. "Did you ever play in the rain when you were younger?" She asked him, though her voice barely audible through the rain.

"I guess, yeah."

"It's fun, right?" She grinned, making Don smile back. Just then, a security guard came over and requested that they come inside, immediately. Elizabeth stole one final glace at the city below, trying to take in every last sparkle of wonderful.

"Elizabeth! Come on!" Don held out his hand. Elizabeth took it and they both ran inside.

There was a crowd of soaking wet people waiting for an elevator to head down. Elizabeth and Don waiting with everyone else, still holding hands. They eventually got down stairs and joined another crowd in the lobby scrambling for umbrellas, calling for cabs, some just waiting out the storm. Elizabeth led Don to a vacant spot along the wall. She leaned against it, sighing.

"That wasn't part of the plan for tonight…"

Elizabeth laughed. "It's OK. I like the rain."

"I could tell." Don smiled back and looked around. "Well, I, uh, hadn't planned on giving you this here, either, but…" He reached into his coat and pulled out a small box, wrapped in purple paper. "Here." he handed it to Elizabeth.

"Don…I thought dinner was my gift… you didn't have-"

"Just open it."

Elizabeth opened it slowly, tearing piece by piece, aware of the frustration growing on Don's face. "Just rip it, Elizabeth!"

She laughed. She opened the lid off the small box to reveal a gold necklace on a thin chain. The circular pendant had fine writing on it, in some sort of symbols. She loved it.

Elizabeth looked up at Don and shook her head slowly. "It's beautiful," she said. "What does it say?"

"_Fearless_," Don said.

Elizabeth stared at Don for a second, then laughed softly.

"I thought you could use a reminder. A reminder to be fearless. A reminder that you _are _fearless."

"So…if I were to wear this, I'd _have_ to be fearless…to do things without fear…." Elizabeth thought out loud.

Don nodded. "Sure."

"In that case, would you mind putting it on me?"

Don looked at Elizabeth, the corners of his mouth, curling into a smile, his eyes flashing. He took the ends of the necklace, as Elizabeth turned around, holding her damp hair off her neck. Don fastened the necklace together, running his fingers long the chain, brushing Elizabeth's neck. She slowly let her hair down and turned to face Don, who was inches away from her now.

Elizabeth smiled. "You really like me, don't you?" She played with the necklace.

Don chuckled, his hands finding Elizabeth's waist. "Are you drunk?"

Elizabeth shook her head, smiling. "You do, don't you?" She held the necklace around her neck, smoothing the tips of her fingers over _Fearless, _as if to summon the courage she needed to do what she was about to do next.

Don nodded. "I really do."

"Me too," Elizabeth replied, honestly. It felt so good to finally say those words, to get it out in the open, to clearly state her feelings, without thinking or over analyzing them. Her heart was pounding; adrenaline was flowing. She didn't want to waste a moment like this again. She cupped her hands around Don's face and pulled him closer, until her lips met his and they both fell into a kiss that was well worth the wait.

**_______________________**

**The brilliant song "Fearless" by Taylor Swift inspired this chapter, so thank you to her. Haha! :) THANKS for reading, once again guys! :) **

**Lemme know your thoughts!  
**


	16. Horrible Ties

Three weeks later, Elizabeth found herself rudely awoken by the sound a ringing phone. She snuggled down further in her pillow, trying to ignore the shrill sound. She finally gave in, reached over to the dresser, and still half asleep, she answered it.

"Hello?" She said, her voice cracking.

"_Detective Flack?" _

Elizabeth rubbed her eyes, confused. "Um…" She glanced around at her bedroom. She noticed a tie on the bedpost, and she suddenly heard the shower squeak off in the next room. Blinking furiously, she clued in. _Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. _"Um…" She tried to think quick.

"_Who is this?"_

"Detective Saver…I'm with the crime lab…" She said embarrassed. She brushed her hair out of her face. Just then Don poked his head around the corner of the bathroom.

"_Detective Saver? What is going on? Where is Detective Flack?"_

"He's ….right here…" She thrust the cell phone at Don.

He looked at Elizabeth puzzled. "Who is it?" He struggled to keep the towel he had around his waist tied, as he took the phone.

"I think it's dispatch…" Don looked at her. "I'm sorry! I thought it was mine! I was sleeping…I just reached for it…" Don laughed, then cleared his throat, trying to compose himself.

"Flack," he said into the phone, as Elizabeth dove back under the covers. Don hung up a few seconds later and came over to the bed. He pulled down the blankets that covered Elizabeth's head. "Hey…."

"Hey," she smiled, seeing him smile. "So you have to go?"

Flack nodded. "Unfortunately. I'm gonna get dressed." Elizabeth nodded, watching him scoop up his clothes and head back into the bathroom.

When Don returned to the bedroom, fully dressed in the previous day's clothes, Elizabeth was up. She had pulled on an old Rangers sweater and socks, as she tried to piece together the events of the previous night.

_I couldn't have been that drunk, _she wondered. _Could I have been? No. I remember what happened. _She remembered that _it _had happened.

She was trying to clean up; various beer bottles and a pizza box somehow had made their way to the floor, as Don grabbed his tie from the bedpost and stood in front of Elizabeth's dresser. Elizabeth watched as he tied it.

"Here. Lemme help you." She took the tie from Don and removed it from his neck. She smoothed out his collar. "There," she said, trying not to laugh, "much better."

Don looked at his tie in Elizabeth's hand. "What? You don't like my ties?"

"How many times do I have to tell you. I don't like your ties, no. Their horrible."

"Horrible?" Don asked, with only a _faint _trace of anger in his voice. He was playing along.

"They're pretty bad, Don."

"Great, great. So, you hate the way I dress…"

"I don't hate the way you dress-"

"'Cause this is a designer suit, you know? It wasn't cheap."

Elizabeth bit her lip to suppress her giggles. "I love this suit." She put her hand on his chest. "I like the way you dress, Don. It's just these ties…"

"I take a lot of pride in the way I dress, I'll have you know."

"I know you do. As you should. You shouldn't, however, ever wear this tie again."

"Well, Elizabeth, I have to wear a tie, so…can I have it, please?"

Elizabeth reluctantly gave it back; Don snatching it out of her hands. "Thank you," he said, a smile spreading across his lips. He fixed his tie and turned to Elizabeth.

"Have a good day," Elizabeth said, placing a hand on Don's shoulder. He leaned in and kissed her.

"By the way," Don said, almost whispering, "I don't hate the way you dress either." He eyed Elizabeth's sweater. "Rangers blue looks good on you." She kissed him one last time before ushering him out the door.

_________________________________

**Thanks for reading- lemme know what you think! :)**


	17. Beautiful Mornings and Mixed Emotions

**Sorry this update has taken FOREVER. Life is kinda crazy busy sometimes, eh? Anyway, here is another chapter. I hope people will come back to this story and continue to read and leave your comments!**

__________________________________________

It was a beautiful morning in New York City. The sun was just rising, slowing brightening the pale sky and lighting the dark corners of the city. People were just beginning to crowd the streets; by all accounts it was going to be a perfect day, one of those days you hated to waste inside. Luckily for Elizabeth, she was starting her day in the lovely outdoors; unfortunately for her victim, his day hadn't started off in the same lovely way.

"Man, what a nice day, huh?"

Elizabeth looked up from her crouching position beside the body at Danny. She smiled, meekly. "Yeah. Though, not for this guy... I'm guessing he's been gone for at least two to four hours." Danny nodded. "No signs of much of a struggle…although, there is this gash on his forearm." Elizabeth lifted the victim's arm up gently, for Danny to see. He bent down and photographed it. "And… it doesn't look like a robbery. Not turned out pockets. However, someone may have covered his tracks, because I haven't been able to locate a wallet."

"Ah. His wallet? Right here," Flack said, walking over, holding up a brown leather wallet. "He's James Wilson. Fifty-six years old."

"No. Really?" Elizabeth looked closer to James. His face looked flawless, his skin showing very little signs of age. His hair was a rich brown; no greys. She'd already examined his mouth; perfectly pearly white teeth. He was in good physical condition too.

"Unless I did the math wrong…" Flack said, handing Elizabeth the wallet. She looked at his driver's licence, found his date of birth and did a quick calculation.

"Oh, wow. Yeah. He looks good for fifty-six."

"Easy, Liz. He's dead, y'know," Danny said.

Elizabeth managed to laugh. "I know. Just observing…" She smiled, as Danny took a few more pictures of the scene. She stepped off to the side with Flack, handing him back James' wallet.

"So… nice morning, huh? Gonna be a nice day. Hey, you wanna grab some lunch maybe, or a coffee later?" Don asked.

"Yeah…" Elizabeth replied,, staring off into the distance. "Yeah…that'd be.." She stopped and looked at Don. "Sorry, yeah, that sounds good."

"You OK?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"You're not OK. What's up?"

Elizabeth groaned. "No, it's nothing."

"Don't even feed me that, Elizabeth. I know you too well…something's wrong. Tell me."

"Well, nothing's _wrong_, really. It's just, my dad. He's coming up for the weekend. For the first time. He's never been to New York. And I haven't seen him since I moved here, like, over five years ago." She let out a nervous laugh. "I'm kinda scared of seeing him."

Don moved closer and put a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, gently. "Why are you scared?"

"Because I haven't seen him in five years! " Elizabeth played with Don's tie. It was one she'd gotten Don. It was a plain royal blue; simple was always better. "I don't know how he's going to react to seeing me. He keeps saying he misses me, and obviously I miss him too, and it's not like I didn't want to go home to visit, it's not! I don't know, I'm just worried that he's going to get here and yell at me for practically cutting him out of my life for the last five years or so."

"You didn't cut him out of your life, babe… he knows that, I'm sure." Don sighed, smoothing the ends of Elizabeth's hair that fell softly around her shoulders. "It might be a little weird at first, because it's been so long, but he's your dad, right? You toughed it out together for a long time, just the two of you. It might take time to get back to the way you used to be, but you'll get there."

"You don't think the reason he's coming all the way here, is because he's pissed at me, and wants to tell me in person?"

Don chuckled. "From what you've told me about your dad, no. He doesn't seem like the type to fly to another state just to yell at someone, especially if that someone is his only child, his only daughter."

"Maybe you have a point…"

"Don't worry about it. It'll be fine."

Elizabeth nodded, pulling herself into Don, and wrapping her arms around him, Don doing the same. The two stood embraced in silence for a moment, before Elizabeth caught a quick glimpse of one of the lab's trucks.

"Oh, there's Mac. I should go."

Don kissed Elizabeth quickly on her forehead before running to meet Mac at his truck to brief him. Elizabeth smiled after Don, watching him go, thinking that he was right. Maybe this weekend wont be the worst thing. She'd get through it.

__________________________

**If you've gotten this far- thanks for reading! :)**


	18. I Didn't Shoot Myself

"Hey," Don said, as he and Elizabeth sat on his couch, watching TV, Thursday night. "Have you heard anything from David recently?"

Elizabeth stopped flipping through channels, resting on an infomercial for steak knives. "No. Why would you, why would you even ask that?"

Don shrugged, adjusting his weight on the couch, causing Elizabeth's legs to slide off his lap onto the floor. Don grabbed for them, but Elizabeth sat up and curled them underneath herself. She picked at the edge of a cushion.

"He's in prison, Don. Why would I have heard from him?"

Don shrugged again. "I don't know. I just wondered." He reached for the remote. Elizabeth grabbed it first and pressed the mute button, before putting it out of reach, on the table.

"Don."

"OK. I went by Five Points the other day. To check up on a guy who knew a guy….anyway. David saw me, came over and asked how you were."

Elizabeth stopped picking. "Oh. So? What did you say?"

"I didn't tell him anything."

Elizabeth nodded. "Okay…"

"But you haven't gotten any letters or phone calls from him, though?"

Elizabeth shook her head, a bit too quickly. "No. Of course not."

"You have, haven't you?"

"A few letters, maybe, yeah." Elizabeth picked at the cushion again, to distract herself.

"Elizabeth!"

"What, Don?" She looked up. Don was now on the edge of the couch, she could tell, in his eyes, he was angry. Furious, more like.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal. So he sent me a few letters? I didn't write back or anything!"

"Unbelievable!" Don got up and paced by the front door, running his palm over his hair.

"He's not hurting anyone! What more could you do to him? He's already in prison!"

"Yeah, only for two more months! Where do you think the first place he's gonna go when he gets out, huh? Who do you think will be the first person he's gonna wanna see? Elizabeth, you have to stop all contact with this guy."

"Don, he's not a bad guy. He's just not well, mentally. He has some psychological problems. But he's not, like some dangerous psychopath that needs to be locked up in isolation!"

"Oh, he's not?" The anger in Don's voice was evident. He stripped off his green t-shirt, throwing it on the floor, dramatically. He touched his bullet wound on his shoulder. It had healed nicely, but it, along with the ones from the explosion years ago, were still clearly visible. "Where the hell do you think I go this from, huh? I didn't shoot myself!"

Elizabeth buried her head on her hands. She was slightly scared at the sight of Don's rage. As well as she knew him, he still intimidated her a little. An angry Don Flack was one she knew not to mess with. There was silence for a moment. Don picked up his shirt.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Don. I'm sorry. I just- I just feel sorry for him. I know what he's going through, I know he's sick and that he can't control what he does. He needs help. The kind of help he can't get in a prison cell," she added mumbling to herself.

Don pulled his shirt back on.

"And, hey," Elizabeth went on, "please don't tell my dad any of this, when he comes tomorrow. Please."

"Your dad doesn't know about David?"

"Of course he doesn't know about David. He didn't even know about him when we were going out. He doesn't need to know. Just please try not to bring it up. Maybe just don't talk about work at all."

Don fell back on the couch. "OK. Sure, so I'll stick to things like discussing current affairs. Ohh, perhaps the war on terror or religion? Oh, I know. The weather is always a sure fire way to start a great conversation."

Elizabeth shot him a look. "Oh, good. Way to be supportive about this." She folded her arms across her chest. Then sighed.

"Look, I'm just asking you not to talk about work. There are plenty of other things to talk about; not religion or the war, please. I don't know…my dad loves hockey. Huh? What about that?" Elizabeth looked at Don, staring straight ahead, not making any eye-contact. "That's where I got it from. He's a Flyers fan, but…maybe you could convert him." Elizabeth smiled, trying to evoke a smile out of Don too. Barely a grin.

"He likes cars too. He works as a mechanic part time at his friend's auto-body shop…" Elizabeth paused, thinking. "Well, at least he used to repair cars…I don't know if he still does…" Don turned to Elizabeth, sensing her uneven tone. "And I _think he still likes the Flyers…I don't really know…" She shrugged slightly, and laughed. "I have no idea. I don't think I know anything about my father, anymore! He's gonna come here, and I'm not going to even know him anymore. And he's not going to know me. And who's fault is that? Mine. Mine. It's totally my fault," Elizabeth rambled on, uncontrollably. "We're just going to be sitting in silence. Awkward, horrible silence the entire weekend."_

_Don moved closer on the couch, and wrapped Elizabeth in his arms. Elizabeth started crying. "He's going to hate me, isn't he? He loved who I was back home, what I was doing with my life… what if he hates me now?" Don stroked Elizabeth's hair._

"_Of course he doesn't hate you. Baby, you are over thinking this way too much. You are worried for nothing. It's going to be fine. He is coming here, to see you. He wouldn't even bother if he hated you in anyway, right? Think about that. You're his daughter…of course he doesn't hate you." _

_Elizabeth couldn't stop crying long enough to think about it though. Eventually, after some gentle coaxing from Don, Elizabeth calmed down. She settled into Don's arms and drifted off to sleep. _


	19. Awkward Silence

**Thanks for sticking with me guys. :) Please let me know what you think.** **Thanks to everyone who added this story to their alert list what whatnot. **

**______________________________________________  
**

"Hey, so, do you see him yet?"

"No," Elizabeth replied into her phone. She was pacing at the arrivals gate at the airport, waiting for her dad's flight to arrive. She'd wanted Don to come with her, to help her fight off the nervousness she was feeling, but he'd refused, telling her that it was something that she should do on her own. He wanted to give Elizabeth and her father time alone; he didn't want to intrude. He, of all people, knew how important it was to have a solid relationship with one's father. He was unable to change anything about the way things were with his father, now that he had passed. He wasn't going to let Elizabeth's relationship with her dad slip through her fingers, like his had, with his father. He did promise to stay on the phone with her until he arrived.

Elizabeth sighed, then said, "What if he never got on the plane? What if he really isn't coming? Wouldn't that be funny?"

Don laughed lightly. "He's coming, babe, don't worry. And don't be worried about this weekend, everything will be fine."

Elizabeth nodded. She knew it would be. She was anxious, nonetheless.

"Ohmigod. I think I see him. Oh, yeah, that's him." Elizabeth spotted her father, a tall man with light grey hair wearing a navy blue jacket, with thick rimmed glasses. _Those are new, _she thought.

"OK, I'll talk to you later then… lemme know about dinner, OK?" Don said.

"Ohmigod, he looks so different…" Elizabeth said, lowering her voice, ignoring Don's question.

"Elizabeth?" Don said again. "I'll let you go. Call me about dinner."

Elizabeth said goodbye hastily to Don, her attention focused on her dad. She moved slowly towards him, now coming out of the custom's gate. He grinned when he finally saw her. "Ohmigod," Elizabeth said, once again, out loud. _Here we go, _she thought to herself.

"You live here? This is where you live?"

Elizabeth looked at her Dad, Joe, suitcase in hand, outside her apartment building. She quickly tried to decipher if that comment was a good thing or a bad thing. She nodded, slowly. "Yep, this is me. I've only been here for about a year. I like it…" She started to open the building's double doors, but her Dad didn't move. "Dad?"

He nodded. "Yeah, sorry. It's just… this place. It's nice."

Elizabeth laughed, slightly relieved, but still nervous overall. "Well, it's a lot nicer than the hole-in-the-wall place I lived in for two years before I found this little gem. Don't even get me started on the place I lived in when I first moved here. This place is a _palace_ compared to that…" Elizabeth quickly tried to control her rambling. They took the elevator up and Elizabeth showed her Dad into her appartment. She gave him a quick tour.

"You want a drink or something…I think I have a few beers," Elizabeth opened the fridge and leaned inside, "or Diet Coke? Water…sparkling water…milk?"

Her dad laughed softly. "A beer is OK." She grabbed one and joined her Dad on the futon. She watched as he opened it and took a small sip. There was a long silence, long enough to be slightly awkward, even with her own father.

"This is a really nice place, Liz," Joe said, looking around, admiring her space. "I like what you did, there," he motioned with his beer bottle, "with those shelves."

Elizabeth followed his gesture to the wood shelves above her television. "Yeah," she said, nodding, "I like those too." Another long period of silence followed.

_When was everything going to start to return to normal? _She thought. _How much longer is this going to be painfully awkward? Elizabeth almost started crying. _

"Listen," she said, to break the silence and stop the tears from falling down her cheeks, "are you hungry? Do you maybe wanna grab some supper? There's a really good Italian place literally just down," she pointed in space, in the direction of the restaurant, motioning wildly with her hands, "and over one street from here…"

"I ate on the plane," Joe smiled meekly.

"Oh. Well, maybe tomorrow we could, we could, go… it's really good… It kinda reminds me of Antonio's, you know, just outside of Woodlawn. The décor, and what not…"

Joe's face bunched up, the crease between his eyes, deepened; he was trying to remember. He shook his head when he came up with nothing. "Antonio's?"

"Yeah, off North Rolling Road… Near the park? It was across from the hardware store…"

"Oh, yes. Antonio's. They tore it down three or four years ago… that's why I didn't remember," Joe said softly.

"What? Why?" Elizabeth said, somewhat outraged. "That place was so good! There were always loads of people there. It couldn't have gone out of business." She shook her head in disbelief. "What did they build there instead?"

Joe shrugged his shoulders. "It's just an empty building as far as I know."

Elizabeth shook her head again. "That's crazy," she said slowly, realizing that she probably didn't know much about her old hometown anymore. She sat with that thought for a moment. "Dad, I'm really sorry," she blurted out.

Joe turned to look at his daughter. His grey hair catching the soft moonlight streaming in from the kitchen window. He put his beer on the table in front of him.

"I'm really, really sorry. I'm sorry I didn't call more, or visit….at all. I feel really bad, because I did miss you. I did." Her voice caught, her throat closing in. She blinked, trying to see past her tears.

Joe put his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, tears forming in his own eyes. "I missed you too, Lizzie. So much. I only realized about a year after you left, why exactly, you had to leave."

_____________________________________________

**Lemme know what you think...good...bad...whatever. :)**


	20. I Have To Do This

_The door slammed shut; party from the wind, partly from Elizabeth's emotion- a combination of excitement and pure fear, with a little tiny bit of anger mixed in._

"_Liz? I thought you were working the late shift tonight," Elizabeth heard her father call from the kitchen. He was making pasta, she could tell the second she walked in the door. There was no mistaking his special ingredient- garlic and lots of it. She paused on the stairs she'd started climbing. She took a deep, uneasy breath and joined him in the kitchen. _

"_I was," she said. "Until I quit." _

"_Quit? Did I just hear you say you quit?" Joe dropped the spoon he was holding onto the counter, causing marinara sauce to spatter. _

_Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah, Dad, I quit. I cant do this anymore."_

_Joe took this in. He nodded, knowingly. "OK, OK. What are you gonna do? Go back to counselling? You told me you loved working at Spring Grove…"_

_Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I still wanna work in forensics, I just cant do it in Baltimore anymore. I put in for a transfer a few months ago…to New York."_

"_New York?" Joe ran his hand over his thinning grey hair. "Where in New York?" _

"_City, Dad, New York City." _

"_Bloody Hell!," Joe replied, drawing out the last syllable. Not one to swear often, Elizabeth knew it was bad, when she heard that. "Elizabeth, what were you thinking?"_

"_I asked for a transfer a few months ago, and when I didn't hear anything, I knew I wasn't getting accepted, so I quit today. And I'm going to go up and apply in person. For a job in New York."_

"_No, you're not," Joe said, shaking his head. "Not a chance."_

"_Dad, it's not like you really have a say in-"_

"_Listen, Elizabeth, I'm your father and of course I have a say! You know how dangerous New York City is? How expensive, how big, how lonely, how far away… it is? You cant just go up there by yourself, show up at the NYPD and expect them to give you a job? Have you even thought this through?"_

_Elizabeth had. She had for months, maybe even years, not with New York in mind specifically, but getting out of Maryland in general. She hadn't, however, thought about the details. "I have been talking to this guy-"_

"'_This guy'? Oh, Elizabeth, who knows who 'this guy' is?"_

"_Listen to me! 'This guy' is the head of the Crime Lab, and he knows Garrison, my boss. They are trying to work some things out… But, for the most part, have I thought about this? No, not really. But, that's part of what I need to do. I cant live here anymore. I cant wake up in the same room I've lived in since I was four, in the same town, doing the same old thing ever day. I cant. I'm even tired of seeing the same people everyday. I know everyone in this town, and everyone knows me. I cant change who I am here."_

"_Elizabeth-"_

"_I need to go somewhere, where no one knows me, and where I can walk down a street and no one will say 'Hi' to me. I'm sick of who I am, this rut I'm in. I need a fresh start, somewhere new."_

"_Elizabeth, you're not going. Sweetheart, it's too big of a change."_

_Elizabeth fought back tears. "That is exactly why I have to go. If it doesn't work out, and I need to come crawling back here, I will, and you can full-out tell me that I was wrong. I just need to try it. I need to try_

_it, at least. Dad, I never had the whole college-moving-away-from-home thing. I lived at home, I didn't get to experience things on my own, discover who I was without…without the security of home. And before it's too late, I need to do that."_

_Three days later, Joe and Elizabeth were at the airport, only minutes before Flight 307A bound for JFK airport, took off. They were at the departure gate. _

"_Here," Joe said, reaching in his jacket pocket. "Take this." He handed his daughter a folded cheque. "I know it's not much, probably nowhere close to what you'll need…" He tried to refrain from showing any signs of frustration, "but, it's something."_

_It was for $5 000. Elizabeth shook her head, folding the cheque back up. "I can't, Dad." _

"_Elizabeth Saver, listen to me. Take it. Please. At least give me that piece of mind that you have that, when you might need it." _

_There was no further argument. Elizabeth placed the cheque in her pocket and thanked her Dad. There were some tears, from both father and daughter, but mostly, Elizabeth stood strong, knowing that once she got on that flight, there was no going back._

"I had to go, Dad." Elizabeth said now to her father.

"I know. And look at you. You've done pretty well, huh?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Hold on a second," Elizabeth said suddenly remembering. She got up off the futon and hurried into her room. She opened her top dresser drawer and pulled out a purple plastic box. She grabbed a folded piece of paper, a little worse from wear. Back in the living room, she held it out to her Dad.

"I still have this."

Joe took the paper and unfolded it. On it, wrote, "_Pay to Elizabeth Saver, the amount of five- thousand dollars_", with his signature on the bottom. It was dated five years ago.

"I knew you didn't cash it, obviously," Joe said, smoothing the wrinkled cheque.

"I wanted to, every day for at least the first two years! I wanted to so badly. I couldn't though. I had to do this, totally on my own. I guess I needed to prove to myself that I was capable of doing it… And, and, I don't want you to think that I deserted you, like Mom. I never meant it to be like that. Never."

Joe nodded. "Of course I didn't think that. You had to do what you had to do. Eventually Woodlawn wasn't going to offer you what you needed. I knew that. You moving, was not, at all, the same as what happened with your mother." He shook his head. "Don't think of it like that. I didn't"

"I just had to see if I was capable of living on my own and living with myself… see who I really was."

"Clearly you were capable.. _Are _capable. You should be proud of yourself, Liz."

Elizabeth tucked her hair behind her ear. "I guess I am…"

"Well. I _know _I am. Real proud. And amazed. Mostly just proud though." Joe reached across the space between him and Elizabeth, and wrapped her up in a warm hug. A hug that made the tears Elizabeth was fighting off, escape in cascades down her face.


End file.
